The Tex Mara Chronicles
by The Redstoner
Summary: What happens when two 16 years old create pulsar which can give out almost unfathomable augmentations and gifts to its user? Lets find out. First Fic so please review :P Will rarly or won't mention any from the main series. Has some language but not a lot. Most characters will be OC
1. The Different Pulsars

In the city of Tex Mara, there exists two scientists, Dr. Gabriel Parker and Dr. Jack Connor. They've developed the Pulsars, little crystals that someone can liquefy and inject themselves with to be granted certain abilities. This short little guide will take you through the twenty different pulsars are and what their function is. The guide will also take you through how to use them without injuring or killing yourself.

Pink Pulsar - Equivalent to Love potion (Negatin affect)

Maroon Pulsar - Makes things grow (Can be used on almost anything;Use PINK alongside for some 'FUN')

Illusionist Pulsar - Turns any bleak situation into a fun one (Only a mental veil, does not affect physical reality)

Yellow Pulsar - Timelord (Control over time (Will only affect user))

Blue Pulsar - Standard base ingredient (Use alongside toxxin, positin, negatin, etc.)

Red Pulsar - Speed enhancers (Breaks sound barrier)

Green Pulsar - Strength and radiation protection (inflicts radiation on others)

Grey Pulsar - Invisibility and phase through things (Prevents ground phasing)

Purpur Pulsar - Flight (Combine with Red Pulsar for supersonic flight travel)

Orange Pulsar - Speed enhancer Lvl. 2 (Provides superluminal travel | Combine with Purpur Pulsar for superluminal flight travel | Breaks light barrier)

Magenta Pulsar - Morphing (Shift into organic and inorganic matter)

Tan Pulsar - Elemental control (Summons metals and such from the earth | Can also generate it)

Mahogany Pulsar - Heightens standard five senses x6 (Also adds three more: Electrical energy sensing, heat seeing, true 7.1 surround audio soundscape)

Cyan Pulsar - Generates positin and oxytocin (Requires Blue Pulsar to function properly)

Silver Pulsar - Generates neutratin (Renders all emotions as neutral/undecided)

Violet Pulsar - Used to combine different pulsars to make new effects (Similar to CRUDE GOLD but less dangerous)

Crystal Pulsar - Magnetism, works well with neodymium, iron, etc.

Æble Pulsar - Linguistics enhancement (Encodes English, Spanish, Swedish, Danish, Norwegian, Dutch, German, etc.) Charred Pulsar - 100% DO NOT MESS WITH THIS | Control things with your mind (Does not require any pulsars to work, but is recommended to be mixed with BLUE)

Chartreuse Pulsar - Creates life | DANGEROUS | (Mechanical, bio-mechanical, and organic life (Is only accessible by pulsar experts))

Tawny Pulsar - EXTREMELY DANGEROUS | Controls and generates cosmic forces (Can also be used to generate solar systems)

Crude Gold Pulsar - INSANELY DANGEROUS (requires REFINED GOLD and TEX MARA to be used) | Possesses the power of all the Pulsars (When used, it will require the REFINED GOLD + TEX MARA pulsars to function without killing the user)

Refined Gold Pulsar - Counterbalance with Crude Gold Pulsar and acts as an absorption buffer for excess energy

Tex Mara Pulsar - Processing power for the CRUDE GOLD to keep it in check; works with GOLD to keep it running (dampens certain pulsar aspects to prevent EU death)

Slick Pulsar - Is used to make CRUDE GOLD (ingredients found on various planets throughout Solar system; collection ETA: 53 years)

Now that you've learned the basics of what these pulsars can do, here's how to use them.

Most pulsars get liquefied through the Ostergaard Processes in which the crystal is tossed into a furnace and melted into a molten liquid than chemicals are added to it to thin it out (most prominently tendrak). Then, the liquidized pulsars are poured into flasks with osmium needles that break apart upon contact with the user's blood and add to the pulsar's energy.

The pulsars can also be used as a solid energy source instead, yet the administration technique is more complicated. The solid method requires the Robertson Processes where the pulsar is placed inside a special magnetism chamber and the energies extracted and transferred via jumper cables into the user. This method would be considered more dangerous especially with objects like CHARTREUSE where the mixing process needs to happen before administration. The solid-style Robertson way requires the administering and mixing to happen simultaneously which results in a higher chance of serious injury or DEATH.

Pulsar Danger Ranking - Higher is Deadlier

Crude Gold Pulsar - INSANELY DANGEROUS (requires REFINED GOLD and TEX MARA to be used) | Possesses the power of all the Pulsars (When used, it will require the REFINED GOLD + TEX MARA pulsars to function without killing the user)

Tawny Pulsar - EXTREMELY DANGEROUS | Controls and generates cosmic forces (Can also be used to generate solar systems)

Chartreuse Pulsar - Creates life | DANGEROUS | (Mechanical, bio-mechanical, and organic life (Is only accessible by pulsar experts)) Charred Pulsar - 100% DO NOT MESS WITH THIS | Control things with your mind (Does not require any pulsars to work, but is recommended to be mixed with BLUE)

Tex Mara Pulsar - Processing power for the CRUDE GOLD to keep it in check; works with GOLD to keep it running (dampens certain pulsar aspects to prevent EU death)

Slick Pulsar - Is used to make CRUDE GOLD (ingredients found on various planets throughout Solar system; collection ETA: 53 years)

Violet Pulsar - Used to combine different pulsars to make new effects (Similar to CRUDE GOLD but less dangerous)

Yellow Pulsar - Timelord (Control over time (Will only affect user))

Red Pulsar - Speed enhancers (Breaks sound barrier)

Orange Pulsar - Speed enhancer Lvl. 2 (Provides superluminal travel | Combine with Purpur Pulsar for superluminal flight travel | Breaks light barrier)

Green Pulsar - Strength and radiation protection (inflicts radiation on others)

Grey Pulsar - Invisibility and phase through things (Prevents ground phasing)

Purpur Pulsar - Flight (Combine with Red Pulsar for supersonic flight travel)

Mahogany Pulsar - Heightens standard five senses x6 (Also adds three more: Electrical energy sensing, heat seeing, true 7.1 surround audio soundscape)

Maroon Pulsar - Makes things grow (Can be used on almost anything;Use PINK alongside for some 'FUN')

Illusionist Pulsar - Turns any bleak situation into a fun one (Only a mental veil, does not affect physical reality)

Cyan Pulsar - Generates positin and oxytocin (Requires Blue Pulsar to function properly)

Silver Pulsar - Generates neutratin (Renders all emotions as neutral/undecided)

Pink Pulsar - Equivalent to Love potion (Negatin affect)

Blue Pulsar - Standard base ingredient (Use alongside toxxin, positin, negatin, etc.)

Æble Pulsar - Linguistics enhancement (Encodes English, Spanish, Swedish, Danish, Norwegian, Dutch, German, etc.)


	2. The First Experimnet

André (Jack Connor) Østergaard & Gabriel Parker

Prologue - May 10, 2768

"You ready for this, dude?" Jack Connor said, straightening his tie. His colleague, Gabe Parker, nodded, adjusting his glasses.

"Can you believe it, Jack? All that time spent in the lab, and we've managed to create all these different pulsars; who knows what else we can do?" Gabe said, surveying their lab which was filled with a variety of equipment designed to create the powerful objects.

Jack smiled proudly. Ever since he and Gabe begun work on the pulsars which gave out almost unfathomable augmentations and gifts to its user, people from all over the world had flocked to the city they worked in, Tex Mara, to purchase the pulsars at around 10,000 kroner each!

Now, it was time. After six years of work, they'd perfected the pulsar design enough to win a Nobel Science Prize.

Chapter 1 - Experimentation

The now 16-year old Jack sat alone in Erica's Pizzeria, one of the most expensive pizza parlors in the Rhododendron Mall. He watched the waiter, a young girl, probably around 17 or so named Shasta Mosdheno, serve the guests at the parlor.

He thought about how beautiful she was with her fair, dark skin, shiny brown eyes, and dark hair that came to her waist, and how in all his years of trying to get a girlfriend, he'd failed. Then he noticed her come to his table, and he brightened up inside.

"Hi, sir, would you like a refill for your soda?" she asked nicely.

Jack nodded, holding up his glass. She poured him another tall cup of Mountain Dew, and left a bag of Doritos on his table as she helped out another customer. He looked thoughtfully at the Doritos, then looked at her, and the fine butt she had. She looked over at him and he quickly turned away, returning to his pepperoni pizza when his close friend Gabe walked into the pizzeria, looking a little beat.

"Sup, Jack", Gabe said casually, taking a seat next to Jack. "So, how's that science project going?"

Jack slapped his forehead, realizing he'd forgotten about it. "Oh, crap, man, I haven't even started. What was it about again?"

"The so-called 'chemistry' between two people".

"Ah, okay… So you've finished it?"

"Sorta, I just need a test subject. I was gonna ask Cade's sister, Sammy, if she'd do it, but she said 'no'", Gabe replied, frowning.

All of a sudden, an idea popped into Jack's head. "Wait a minute, Gaben! What if we ask Rena Benden to be your guinea pig?"

Gabe raised an eyebrow. Rena was a popular girl at their high school, not to mention most guys were always swarming her and checking her out. If Gabe and Jack, who were at that point the class nerds, were able to get her to do something with them, they'd most likely either get hated or loved by the other boys. In any case, Gabe decided to give it a shot.

"You said you knew Rena's best friend, Nicki, right?" Gabe whispered as he and Jack approached Nicki Mandrake, a girl infamous for being friends with a terrorist. Jack nodded quickly, equally nervous.

"Hey, Nicki", Jack said, slowly.

Nicki looked at him, her bright green eyes flashing slightly as she sized up Gabe and Jack, even though both of them towered above her. "What the hell is it?" she asked rudely.

Jack recoiled, slightly offended. He shook his head and asked, "Have you seen Rena anywhere?"

"What business is it to you? You a cop, bro?"

Jack stared at Nicki dumbfounded. "We have maths together…"

"Fine, I guess", Nicki scoffed. "She's over at the SquareHead common room eating lunch with Ben and Wolfe".

Jack nodded towards the common room and the two of them ran off to get Rena.

"Heil, Rena!" Gabe called, hoping she wouldn't give them the treatment she usually gave guys who tried to talk to her.

"What is it, Almighty Gaben?" she asked.

Gabe just stared at her. "Erm, Jack, you tell 'er".

Jack gulped. "Well Rena, me and Gabe were wondering if you'd take part in a 'science experiment' we're doing".

Rena took a long, thoughtful sip from her Coke. After about a solid minute of thinking, she said finally, "Sure, boys. I'll do it".

They met at the science lab. Gabe and Jack hastily prepared their science project, a variety of pulsars that fed its user various abilities. The pulsar they chose for this experiment was the cyan pulsar, which generated the element positin, useful for making people feel good.

"So you ready, Gabe?" Jack asked, beginning the Ostergaard Process to liquefy the pulsar and make into an inject able.

"Yep!" Gabe replied, grabbing an osmium needle and attaching it to a gallium flask. He steeled himself as he saw Jack pour the semi-solid pulsar into a furnace. The smell of burning crystal filled the air, accented by the tendrak added to the molten pulsar to make thin out.

"Can't we add another chemical other than tendrak to make it not smell so bad?!" he demanded, holding his nose.

Jack looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Tendrak's the only thing I can get for cheap and en masse right now. Maybe if the project pays off we can find something else.

"Okay, here we go, it's done". Jack took Gabe's newly assembled flask and put it up to the furnace's faucet, emptying out the liquified pulsar into the flask and capping it. "So now, all we need to do is give it to Rena and see if it works".

Rena waited impatiently outside in the hallway. How much longer are they gonna take, she thought to herself. And as if on cue, Jack came out of the room, blue stains on his clothes. He took Rena's arm, dabbed a little disinfectant on it and injected her with the cyan pulsar.

"So, how do you feel?" Gabe asked, recording results on his laptop.

"I feel happier, I guess", Rena replied. "Though was that needle s'posed to break off in my arm?"

"Yep, we designed that needle out of osmium and weakened it so it would break off and add to the pulsar's power", Jack answered, hastily cleaning up the mess the furnace caused when he poured the cyan pulsar out.

She looked at him confused. "WHAT?" she yelled. "Speak English!"

"Let's just say it makes the effect better, 'kay", Jack said.

"Ok, whatever I guess", Rena muttered, rolling her eyes. "So, is that all? Anything else?"

Gabe quickly typed more data onto his laptop. "Almost. Gimme your hand for a second". She handed him her hand. Gabe took her pulse, which seemed to have slowed down since the cyan pulsar entered her bloodstream. "Okay, now we're done; you can leave if you want".

Rena smiled, patted Gabe on the shoulder, and left. "Y'all're great guys", she called as she left the lab.

"Well then, that went well", Jack said, relieved.

Gabe grinned, closing his laptop. "I guess we can safely say that that test was successful"

 **A.N and that the 1st chapter of this fanfic. I hope you all enjoy and please reveiw this is my first one. SO this is actually written by a friend of mine but I post it so yeah. So if my friend wants to tell you something then it will say A.N but if I say something fro not on then it will say P.N as in poster's notes but anyway BYEEEEEE!**


	3. Principal Kristiansen

Chapter 2 - Principal Kristiansen

The next week after they'd showed off their results on Twitter, their school's principal, Jonna Kristiansen, called them into her office after the last class ended. Nicholas Bundgaard, their science and chemistry teacher, was there also, sat down besides Ms. Kristiansen.

"Well, then, Jack, Gabe, do you know why we've called you here today?" asked Kristiansen. Whenever she spoke, it always reminded Jack of Marilyn Monroe's voice.

" _Nej, Ms. Kristiansen_ ", Jack replied, snapping out of his trance.

"Maybe it's because of the thing we did on Rena", Gabe muttered quietly.

" _Hvorfor,_ it's because of what you've been doing in Mr. Bundgaard's laboratory", said Jonna. "Nick here let you use the lab and now that we know what you're doing in there, we might have to, unfortunately, suspend you for a couple of days".

"How come?" asked Gabe.

"Because I don't want a bunch of students buying pulsars off you guys that can supposedly 'create life'!" Mr. Bundgaard said, interrupting Kristiansen before she could speak.

Gabe and Jack exchanged looks; clearly Mr. Bundgaard hadn't read their Twitlonger. "The collection time for that kind of energy for the pulsar is like, I dunno, 53 years?" Gabe said, adjusting his glasses, looking directly into Kristiansen's eyes.

Kristiansen didn't look amused. In fact, her normally pretty face looked pretty furious at Gabe for blatantly disrespecting her. Mr. Bundgaard noticed the look and quickly stepped in again, "I'll tell you what, Jack, Gabe. If I allow you to use my lab again, do you promise not to create anything dangerous there?"

Gabe and Jack nodded together. "Would you consider Pink dangerous?" Jack asked Gabe.

Gabe thought about it for a second. "Depends on how you use it. It's just like Maroon, you could make it good or bad".

Jack shrugged, then turned to look at Kristiansen and asked, "'Kay, we've settled that, so can we go now?"

When he saw the principal nod her head, he quickly grabbed Gabe and ran out of the office, dragging him all the way out of the school and to the Renard Lane train station, which happened to be the closest one at the time.

"What the hell was that for?!" Gabe hissed, glaring at Jack. Gabe had a right to be angry considering he'd just been dragged across the street, through an elevator, and was now on an EI47 bound for the Rhododendron Mall.

"Do you remember that old story we wrote together when we were in fifth grade?" Jack asked. "The one with the energon and Transformers and all that?

"Well, guess what, man, I just figured out that we accidentally wrote that in one off 'dem fancy fortune-telling' books and it made our lives play out exactly how we wrote it!"

Gabe looked exasperated. He slumped in his chair, sighed, and pulled out a magazine from the basket underneath his seat. "Whatever, man. So, where're we going?"

"We're gonna go see Denise Povlsen".

Gabe looked at Jack as if he'd just become a hydra. Denise had a reputation for being a shy, self-reserved girl who almost never talked to anybody. Though he'd heard from Shasta Molgaard, the sister of Alfred Molgaard, a boy who'd recently formed the RGB Club with the help of the maths teacher Elizabeth Kjærsgaard, that Denise frequently talked around her and her other friends and was simply nervous at meeting new people.

Meanwhile, Denise Povlsen was hanging out with Alfred Molgaard. They were at the Rhododendron Mall shopping for Denise's new school clothes.

"Why the hell did you bring me instead of another girl?" Alfred asked, watching Denise strut out of the changing room wearing a blue geometric-shard-pattern skirt and a golden striped sweater.

"I like hanging out with you, Alfred", she replied, doing a spin in front of a large mirror. "So what do you think?"

Alfred examined her outfit. _That sweater seems a little too tight for her_ , he thought to himself. He grinned a little at the thought. "It looks nice on you. Looks a hell of a lot better than what I have". Denise smiled, then quickly pulled it off the outfit and put on her jacket and jeans. "Well, let's go check this out and we can go have lunch!"

Right after they bought Denise's new clothes, Alfred's phone rang. " _Hej, Alfred her_ ", he said.

"'Sup, Al. Say, is Denise with you?" Jack asked quickly, sounding out of breath.

"Er, yeah, why?" Alfred replied, looking at Denise as she marveled at the golden sweater.

"Me and Gaben here, we need her help with some science 'homework'", answered Jack.

"'Kay then, I'll tell her, I guess".

"Oh, by the way, where are you guys? We're already on a train bound for the mall".

"Rhododendron Mall. Gainous' Closet".

"See ya then, Al".

"You too", said Alfred, hanging up. He told Denise, who simply shrugged and beamed at him, giving him a little kiss on the cheek before walking out of the store to the train station to meet Gabe and Jack.

"So tell me, Jack", Gabe began slowly. "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE HERE FOR?!" His outburst made a lot of the shoppers stare at the pair for a moment before returning to what they were doing.

Jack shrugged off the shout. "Denise said she'd help us with the project", he said coolly.

Gabe wiped the sweat off his brow, his expression a mixture of relief, confusion, and frustration. "She did? Well, th-that's great. Where do we meet her?" he stuttered.

"Gainous' Closet", Jack answered.

Gabe sighed. He always hated going to clothing shops, especially women's clothing stores where the perfume in the air made it hard to breath.

"Hi, boys", said Denise smiling up at both of them.

"Hey, Denise. So, uh, could you help us out with the pulsar project?" Jack asked.

She shrugged. "I guess so. What part do you want help with?"

"The 'testing' part", Gabe answered.

She nodded again. "Alrighty then. Let's go back to your lab and we can start".

Gabe took three flasks with the pink, maroon, and æble pulsar. "So tell me, which one you wanna start of with?"

Denise surveyed the three options. "I think I'll go with the pink one, Gabe".

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that. Personally I'd never go pink, that thing messes with my head".

"So, you're a guy. You don't know how it'll act on a girl", she retorted. "C',mon, man, just give it to me already".

"Okay, then", Gabe muttered, injecting Denise with the pink pulsar liquid, breaking off the osmium needle as he did, watching it dissolve into her arm.

"Well?" Jack asked, expectantly. "How does it feel? Good, or _nej?_ "

Denise smiled, looking high. She moaned a little, enjoying the energy of the pink pulsar as it flowed through her. "It feels… It feels so damn good!" she squealed happily.

"Well then", Jack began, slowly. "Looks like the pulsar works. Sorta…

I mean, we're gonna need to test this out firsthand, but I think we're gonna need Alfred too".

"Now what the hell is that s'posed to mean?" Gabe wondered.

"It means we're gonna need so somehow convince Al that Denise needs to seriously do 'things' him", Jack answered.

A few hours later, Alfred was there in the lab with them. "So, what is it you wanted me for?" Alfred asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Well, me and Gabe here, we're testing out a pulsar on Denise, and we kinda need your help to see if it works right

And since she has a crush on you, I figured, why not let you in on this?"

Alfred looked at Jack. Then he looked at Denise. "You askin' me to 'do it' with 'er?"

"Basically, yes.", Gabe stated, grinning.

Alfred looked at them incredulously. "What the…", his voice trailed off, thinking it over. _Hmmm. Well, she would be a good one… She has those nice, soft lips. Well, why the hell not_ , he thought to himself.

"'Kay then, I'll do it", Alfred said finally, smiling widely.

A.N Well that chapter is done with. Please to things like reveiw, and maybe spread the word. BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! BTW, prep yourself for the reason it was switched from K+ to T :3


End file.
